


In Such Exquisite Agony

by sobbinghalo



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Whipping, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobbinghalo/pseuds/sobbinghalo
Summary: Flug gets punished for messing up the Black Hat Organization anniversary video, and enjoys it a little too much.





	In Such Exquisite Agony

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess lmao

“Did you like it, Jefecito?” 

Flug questioned meekly, the remote in his hand sliding up against his sweaty rubber gloves. Black Hat shot him an aggravated scowl, causing him to flinch away instinctively. 

“This one is worse than the previous three!” 

He spat, flexing his claws as he pulled a shadowy cane out of thin air. Flug shielded his face with his hands, scooting away and trembling. The end of the cane hooked around his neck, and pulled him up onto his knees. Flug was shaking hard at this point, emancipated body overwhelmed instantly by his employer’s fury. 

“Suitable punishment is in order.”

Black Hat snarled, with his pointy emerald green teeth poking out from under his bottom lip. Flug met Black Hat’s intense gaze for a brief moment, than shrank away, head hanging low and shoulders hunched. 

“Flug, I want you to bow.” 

Black Hat commanded, his voice low and threatening. Flug found himself completely frozen in fear, unable to do anything more than twitch. Black Hat forced his head down to the floor, causing him to cry out in panic. 

“I said bow.” 

Black Hat sneered, strolling around Flug’s quivering form to stand behind him. Slowly, he lifted up the fabric of Flug’s lab coat and t shirt, exposing his backside. Flug stifled a gasp as he felt the demon’s claws trace along the pale skin, the talons leaving faint marks as they retracted. Black Hat then proceeding to strike his backside fiercely with the cane, eliciting a yelp from the scientist. Flug winced at the sting of the enormous welt that was forming on his lower back, tears swimming in his eyes as pain surged throughout his body. 

“S-sir, p-p-please.” 

He stuttered, unable to mask the terror in his voice. The cane came down on him again, harder this time. Flug whimpered and curled in on himself, trying to mentally disconnect himself from the situation so he wouldn’t completely panic. His breathing was already beginning to grow shallow, heartbeat rapid and pulse pounding in his ears. He muffled further cries by biting down hard on his tongue, only emitting the occasional wheeze or grunt as Black Hat whipped him. Clearly dissatisfied with this, Black Hat used his conjuring magic to procure several spikes on the tip of his cane, then struck Flug with full force. Flug couldn’t contain an agonized shriek. Blood began to drip down his bruised and swollen shoulder blades, staining the carpet beneath him. 

“S-stop...” 

Flug wheezed, feeling warmth coil in his gut as the pain shot through his body. He could feel his pants tenting against floor, and he closed his legs together to conceal his shame. He prayed Black Hat wouldn’t notice. 

“You haven’t learned your lesson yet.” 

Black Hat sneered, slamming the cane down on his lower back. The thorns grazed the sensitive skin just above his ass, and Flug could feel his arousal growing further. The sensation of the blood streaking down his back was too much for him. He let out a small moan, then snapped his jaw shut. Black Hat cocked a brow at this, folding his arms across his chest. He rested his hand on his chin and observed the injured scientist panting on the floor beneath him, and pondered. He then reached down and pulled the fabric of Flug’s jeans down, exposing his boxers. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” 

Flug squeaked, pressing his legs together. 

“Testing a theory.” 

Black Hat mused, and smacked his ass with the cane. Flug yowled, but his back arched and his body craned towards Black Hat. Flug’s erection was beginning to become cumbersome. Despite himself, Flug began rutting against the carpet, trying to satisfy his arousal with the minimal friction he could create. Black Hat continued to spank him, a smirk gracing his lips as a whine raked up Flug’s throat. 

“I see how it is.” 

Black Hat cooed mockingly, placing the heel of his leather shoe in between Flug’s shoulder blades. He rested all of his weight on his leg, grinding his shoe into Flug’s back. He flattened Flug to the ground with a harsh kick, causing the scientist to moan shamelessly. The moan was proceeded by a petrified squeak upon the realization of what he’d done. Grinning, Black Hat rolled Flug’s body over and flipped him onto his bruised and aching back. 

“Ngh! S-sir, it hurts-“ 

Flug complained, only to have his words cut short by Black Hat tearing his boxers off. His erection was pointing skyward, precome leaking from the head of his cock. 

“And yet you enjoy the pain, don’t you?” 

Black Hat prodded Flug’s throbbing dick with his shoe, and watched as a shudder rippled through Flug’s body. Flug was too mortified to respond. He squeezed his eyes shut, breath quickening and heart hammering in his chest.

“But this isn’t a reward, this is a punishment.” 

Black Hat cooed mockingly, pressing Flug’s erection underneath the sole of his shoe. Flug sucked in air through his teeth, bracing himself for what Black Hat was about to do. He let out a pathetic cry as Black Hat stomped down on his length, squirming as he ground his heel against his testicles. It was unbearably painful and sickeningly humiliating, but Flug found himself even more aroused. He wanted more. Waves of throbbing pain coursed through him as Black Hat crushed his cock and balls beneath his leather shoe. He groaned at the sensation, eyes fluttering and hands balling into tight fists. 

“Miserable, pitiful little underling.” 

Black Hat murmured, and this pushed Flug over the edge. He came in ropes across his shirtfront, giving a whimpered moan as he did so. Black Hat removed his shoe in immediately, but it was too late. Flug’s semen was dripping off his fancy dress shoe, sticky and plentiful. Black Hat made an indecipherable noise of utter disgust, wiping his shoe on the carpet. 

“It seems your depravity runs deeper than I initially imagined.” 

Black Hat mused, steepling his fingers together and narrowing his eyes. 

“I-I.. I’m.. s-sorry...” 

Flug choked, shielding his face with his hands. 

“You’re going to be.” 

Black Hat growled, baring his claws. He pounced on Flug, pinning him by the throat to the floor. He yanked the bag off his head, exposing Flug’s face. Before he could so much as gasp, Black Hat stuck his claws into Flug’s mouth, gagging him. He sliced open the inside of Flug’s cheek, allowing the blood to drip out of his mouth. He used this other hand to slam Flug’s head against the ground, knocking him dizzy. Flug didn’t struggle, or even protest. Instead he curled his tongue around the fingers in his mouth, suppressing a wince as the claws grazed against the back of his throat. Black Hat pulled his hands away and let Flug’s head drop to the ground, wiping his hands on his blazer with a repulsed expression. Flug looked up at him expectantly, blinking innocently. 

“You’re disgusting! Do your perversions know no bounds?” 

Black Hat spat, quaking with rage. Flug simply coughed, blood mixed with spittle dripping down his chin. Finally, he managed a weak shrug. Black Hat groaned, pressing his palm against his face. 

“Just... clean yourself up. Your punishment is over.” 

Flug’s eyes were downcast. 

“I’m s-sorry I-I... I didn’t m-mean too! I don’t want to disappoint y-you. I just... c-can’t help but admire you, sir. I don’t want to fail you anymore.” 

Black Hat sighed, leaning in closer to Flug. 

“You don’t disappoint me. I just know you’re capable of better.” 

Flug gulped, trying to ignore the warmth fluttering in his chest at the sensation of Black Hat’s body on top of his. 

“I want to do everything in my power to serve you, sir. You mean the world to me.” 

“But why? Why do you derive such pleasure from the pain I inflict on you? Why are you willing to forgo your own safety and comfort for the sake of obedience? Why-“ 

Without warning, Flug pressed his lips against Black Hat’s mouth, cutting off his tirade. Black Hat was startled but didn’t pull away, allowing his scientist to wrap his arms around his head and pull him close. Flug broke away from this kiss, a horrified and ashamed look behind his eyes. 

“Gahh! Oh n-no, what is wrong with me?” I’m sorry! I just really really love you, okay? I know that disgusts you, but I need you so much!” 

Black Hat smiled, in spite of himself. 

“I may not understand your human emotions, but I won’t hate you for them. I know you can’t control them, much like I can’t control my anger.” 

Black Hat presses his finger against Flug’s lip, smirking. 

“I think I know a way I could put your desires to use. Utilize my attention as a reward for obedience. Would you like that?” 

Flug found himself dumbfounded, nodding. 

“Good.” 

And without another word, he pressed his mouth against Flug’s, kissing him deeply. Flug made a surprised noise, but quickly reciprocated. They broke apart after a while, with Flug out of breath and panting. 

“You like that don’t you? Whether I deliver pleasure or pain, you lap it up like an obedient little pet. Come now, I have much more pleasure to give you this time around.” 

And with that, the duo headed to Black Hat’s room.  



End file.
